grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Personifications
The Primordial Gods are mostly the Elder Personification gods that ruled after the Protogenoi but before the Titans and Ouranos back when Gaea was young, their are a great many of them each might and powerful in their own right they are counted among the Ancient Ones. * Achlys , goddess of the death-mist, personification of sadness and misery * Adephagia, Goddess of satiety and gluttony * Adikia , spirit of injustice and wrongdoing * Aergia , spirit of idleness, laziness, indolence and sloth * Agon , spirit of contest, who possessed an altar at Olympia, site of the Olympic Games. * Aidos , spirit of modesty, reverence and respect * Aisa , personification of lot and fate * Alala , spirit of the war cry * Alastor , spirit of blood feuds and vengeance * Aletheia (Ἀλήθεια), spirit of truth, truthfulness and sincerity * The Algea (Ἄλγεα), spirits of pain and suffering ** Achos (Ἄχος) "trouble, distress" ** Ania (Ἀνία) "ache, anguish" ** Lupe (Λύπη) "pain, grief, sadness" * Alke (Ἀλκή), spirit of prowess and courage * Amechania (Ἀμηχανία), spirit of helplessness and want of means * The Amphilogiai (Ἀμφιλογίαι), spirits of disputes, debate, and contention * Anaideia (Ἀναίδεια), spirit of ruthlessness, shamelessness, and unforgivingness * The Androktasiai (Ἀνδροκτασίαι), spirits of battlefield slaughter * Angelia (Ἀγγελία), spirit of messages, tidings and proclamations * Apate (Ἀπάτη), spirit of deceit, guile, fraud and deception ** Apheleia (Ἀφέλεια), spirit of simplicity ** Aporia (Ἀπορία), spirit of difficulty, perplexity, powerlessness, and want of means ** The Arae (Ἀραί), spirits of curses ** Arete (Ἀρετή), spirit of virtue, excellence, goodness, and valour ** Atë (Ἄτη), spirit of delusion, infatuation, blind folly, recklessness, and ruin ** Bia (Βία), spirit of force, power, bodily strength, and compulsion ** Caerus (Καιρός), spirit of opportunity ** Corus (Κόρος), spirit of surfeit ** Deimos (Δεῖμος), spirit of fear, dread, and terror ** Dikaiosyne (Δικαιοσύνη), spirit of justice and righteousness ** Dike (Δίκη), spirit of justice, fair judgement, and the rights established by custom and law ** Dolos (Δόλος), spirit of trickery, cunning deception, craftiness, treachery, and guile ** Dysnomia (Δυσνομία), spirit of lawlessness and poor civil constitution ** Dyssebeia (Δυσσέβεια), spirit of impiety ** Eirene (Εἰρήνη), goddess of peace ** Ekecheiria (Ἐκεχειρία), spirit of truce, armistice, and the cessation of all hostilities; honoured at the Olympic Games ** Eleos (Ἔλεος), spirit of mercy, pity, and compassion ** Elpis (Ἐλπίς), spirit of hope and expectation ** Epiphron (Ἐπίφρων), spirit of prudence, shrewdness, thoughtfulness, carefulness, and sagacity * The Brood of Night The Children of Nyx who had many: With Erebus: Hemera (Day) and Nxy (Night): essentially a male copy of herself and the twin brother to her daughter Hemera. and then Aether (Light), Epiphron (Prudence),Thanatos (Non-violent death), Hypnos (Sleep), Sophrosyne (Self-control, restraint, discretion), Eleos (Mercy, pity and compassion) And Nyx (Night) bare by herself hateful Moros (Doom) and black Keres (Violent Death) and Thanatos (Death), and she bare Hypnos (Sleep) and the tribe of Oneiroi (Dreams). And again the goddess murky Nyx, though she lay with none, bare Momos (Blame) and painful Oizys (Misery), and the Hesperides ... Also she bare the Moirai (Fates) and the ruthless avenging Keres (Death-Fates) , and after them, Apate (Deceit) and hateful Geras (Old Age) and hard-hearted Eris (Strife). Ponos (Hard labor), Charon (Underworld God of travel and Ferryman of Hades) Philotes (Affection, friendship and sexual intercourse)Nemesis (Retribution Styx (Boundary between life and death. daughter with Oceanus Akhlys (Misery, controls the Death Mist) and Lyssa (Madness) By the blood of Ouranos Moros is the god personification of doom. He was the one who drove mortals to their death or doom. He was the son of Nyx who created him without male intervention. he was also the spirit of depression. Moros is also the older brother and leader of the The Moirae. Moros wrote the destination; the Fates made sure that it came true, and shortly afterwards, chaos was integrated into the cosmos for mortals and gods that could escape on occasion of his own destiny. It was even proclaimed by the Moirae that not even Rulers of the Cosmos could prevent there fate from becoming reality. Moros' siblings Thanatos and Ker represented the physical aspects of death--Ker was the bringer of violent death and killing sickness, while Thanatos represented a peaceful, passing away. Appearance Nyx was described as a churning figure of ash and smoke, as big as the Athena Parthenos statue, but very much alive. Her dress was void black, mixed with the colors of a space nebula, as if galaxies were being born in her bodice. Her face was hard to see except for the pinpoints of her eyes, which shone like quasars. When her wings beat, waves of darkness rolled over the cliffs. She rode in on a chariot that was made out of Stygian Iron pulled by two massive horses that were black except for their silver fangs. Their legs floated in the abyss turning from solid to smoke as they moved. AbilitiesEdit Umbrakinesis: As a goddess of night she has divine authority and absolute control over darkness. She presumably has a goddess' standard powers, but extremely enhanced, as she is a Protogenoi and Gaea's elder sister. Shadow Mimicry: She can morph into (living) darkness/shadow. Night Empowerment: She's stronger at night or in dark places (e.g. Tartarus). Circadian manipulation: Capable of controlling the movement and rotation of planets thus enabling her to change the flow of night and day. She can control nocturnal animals. She also carries the Mantle of Night. TriviaEdit The Moirae The Moirai are the Destinies who are three daughters of the primeval goddess, Nyx ("Night"), representing a power acting over the gods. The Moirai were the white-robed incarnations of destiny who controlled the metaphorical thread of life of every mortal from birth to death. They were independent, at the helm of necessity, directed fate, and watched that the fate assigned to every being by eternal laws might take its course without obstruction. The gods and mortals had to submit to them Clotho spun the thread of life. Lachesis then measured how long or short the thread of life would be and Atropos cut the thread of life. The goddesses were depicted as ugly, elderly women who bore stern looks on their faces. Clotho always carried a spindle. Lachesis carried a staff that she used to point to a horoscope on a globe. Atropos carried several thing including a wax tablet, a pair of scales, a sundial, and a cutting instrument. At other times these goddesses were seen with staffs, a symbol of power, along with crowns. All their names have a meaning to their assigned jobs. Clotho means "Spinner". Lachesis means "Apportioner of Lots". Atropos means "She who cannot be turned". The Moirai were also sometimes called the Fates. These goddesses' companion was Eileithyia, the goddess of childbirth. They worked together because the Moirai needed to know when a new person was being born so that they could spin the thread of life. The Moirai were also prophetic goddesses. They were also seen as goddesses of death so they appeared with the Keres and the Erinyes. Immortals Goddesses Children of Nyx Protogenoi The Oneiroi The Oneiroi were the gods of dreams. The younger were shown as the sons of the sleep god Hypnos And the elder his twins Morpheus- Presents human images. Icelos/Phobetor- Presents animals and monsters. Phantasos- Presents earth, rock, water, and wood. the Keres female death primordial Gods. The Keres were daughters of Nyx, and as such the sisters of Fate (Moirai), Doom (Moros), Death and Sleep (Thanatos and Hypnos), Strife (Eris), Old Age (Geras), Divine Retribution (Nemesis), Charon, and other personifications. Some, such as Cicero who calls them by a Latin name, Tenebrae, or the Darknesses, name them daughters of Erebus and Nyx.They were described as dark beings with gnashing teeth and claws and with a thirst for human blood. They would hover over the battlefield and search for dying and wounded men. A description of the Keres The black Dooms gnashing their white teeth, grim-eyed, fierce, bloody, terrifying fought over the men who were dying for they were all longing to drink dark blood. As soon as they caught a man who had fallen or one newly wounded, one of them clasped her great claws around him and his soul went down to Hades, to chilly Tartarus. And when they had satisfied their hearts with human blood, they would throw that one behind them and rush back again into the battle and the tumult.As death goddess, they were also associated with Cerberus. Eris the Primordial goddess of discord and strife. Her Roman title is Discordia. She is the daughter of Erebos and Nyx, or really Nyx alone But Erebos claims all the children of Nyx as his children as well. Eris who escorted Typhon to the battlefield to fight Zeus. She also helped him by fighting Nike, Zeus' backup. Apples of Discord All of Mt. Olympus and many gods and goddesses were invited to the wedding of Peleus and Thetis. Eris, however, was not invited. Angered, she arrived at the wedding in secret, and tossed a golden apple with the inscription "TO THE FAIREST" on it. Most of the gods recoiled from this, and most goddesses as well. However, Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite did not recoil, and argued over it. Eventually, they consulted Zeus. Zeus did not want to get on any of their bad sides, so he chose a mortal named Paris to judge them. Each of the goddesses gave him gifts, but Paris chose Aphrodite. This caused a war between the gods. Later, he married Helen of Troy, which caused war between Troy and Greece. Trojan WarEdit After that Paris proclaimed that Aphrodite is the most beautiful goddess (because of Helen), Athena and Hera became furious on Paris for not choosing them as the most beautiful goddess. Athena and Hera quarelled with Aphrodite. Aphrodite became furious on Athena and Hera. So, Aphrodite declared the Trojan War. Athena and Hera sided the Greeks while Aphrodite sided Paris. Eris rode a chariot with Ares and Enyo beside of her chariot. Eris sided Aphrodite. Eris's main goal was to protect the son of Venus and trojan royalty, Aeneas. Aeneas escaped from the war then found Rome. After the war ended, Athena and Hera hated Aphrodite. Chaotic Love Two mortals named Polykethos and Aedon claimed to be more in love with each other than Zeus and Hera. This angered Hera so much, she sent Eris to wreak havoc on them. She went and saw the two. Polykethos was making a Chariot, and Aedon was weaving. Eris offered a challenge, the last to finish would have to present the other with a female slave. Aedon won, and Polykethos was angry. Polykethos grabbed Aedon's sister and disguised her as a slave. Aedon was furious, because she tormented the slave. She chopped her son up, whom Polykethos loved dearly, and fed him to him in a stew. The two then quarelled and kerfuffled, until the gods turned them into birds. fegit * The legions of Discord But abhorred Eris ('Strife') bare painful Ponos ('Toil/Labor'), Lethe ('Forgetfulness') and Limos ('Famine') and tearful Algos (Pains/Sorrows), Hysminai ('Fightings/Combats') also, Makhai ('Battles'), Phonoi ('Murders/Slaughterings'), Androctasiai ('Manslaughters'), Neikea ('Quarrels'), Pseudologoi ('Lies/Falsehoods'), Amphilogiai ('Disputes'), Dysnomia ('Lawlessness') and Ate ('Ruin/Folly'), all of one nature, and Horkos ('Oath') who most troubles men upon earth when anyone wilfully swears a false oath. Momus was the god of Blame, Mockery, Satire, Writers, Poets, Censure, and Unfair Critism.Mocking got Momus in a lot of trouble. He mocked Hephaestus for not making mankind (which is funny because Prometheus made man) with a door in their chest to see their thoughts. He also mocked Aphrodite, though all he could get on her is that she talked too much and had creaky sandals. He even mocked Zeus for being violent and lusting on all these women. With all this mocking he was banned from Mt. Olympus. And he shit himsle fwhile doing all of it because of the main God Zeye Hypnos Hypnos is the god of sleep and a son of Erebos and Nyx.His godly symbol is a branch of a poplar tree dipped into the River Lethe,the river of forgetfulness. Hypnos was depicted as a young man with wings on his shoulders or brow. His attributes included either a horn of sleep-inducing opium, a poppy-stem, a branch dripping water from the river Lethe (Forgetfulness), or an inverted torch. He has a horn of sleep-inducing opium which he uses to lull both mortals and gods to sleep. In dreams, he opens two gates that the Oneiroi use to get through to the minds of people. The Gate of Horn provides prophetic dreams, while the dreams of the Gate of Ivory are misleading and deceptive. But the dreams each person gets depends on the individual. His Roman equivalent was Somnus or Sopor. The English word "hypnosis" is derived from his name, referring to the fact that when hypnotized, a person is put into a sleep-like state (hypnos "sleep" + -osis "condition")3. Additionally, the English word "insomnia" comes from the name of his Latin counterpart, Somnus. (in- "not" + somnus "sleep"),1as well as a few less-common words such as "somnolent", meaning sleepy or tending to cause sleep.5 Home dwelling place[ Hypnos lives in a cave, whose mansion does not see the rising, nor the setting sun, nor does it see the “lightsome noon.” At the entrance were a number of poppies and other hypnotic plants. His dwelling had no door or gate so that he might not be awakened by the creaking of hinges. The river, Lethe, in the underworld, is known as the river of forgetfulness and it flows through his cave. Hypnos lived next to his twin brother, Thánatos (Θάνατος, "death") in the underworld. Hypnos' mother was Nyx (Νύξ, "night"), the deity of Night, and his father was Erebus, the deity of Darkness. Nyx was a dreadful goddess and even Zeus feared entering her realm. His wife, Pasithea, was one of the youngest of the Graces and was promised to him by Hera, who is the goddess of marriage and birth. Pasithea is the deity of hallucination or relaxation. Hypnos' three sons known as the Oneiroi, which is Greek for “dreams.” Morpheus is the Winged God of Dreams and can take human form in dreams. Phobetor is the personification of nightmares and created scary dreams, he could take the shape of any animal such as bears or tigers. Phantasus was known for creating fake dreams and dreams full of illusion. Morpheus, Phobetor and Phantasos appeared in the dreams of kings. The Oneiroi lived at the shores of the Ocean in the West, in a cave. They had two gates with which to send people dreams. One was made of ivory and the other was made from buckhorn. However, before they could do their work and send out the dreams, first their father, Hypnos, had to put the people to sleep.3 Oizys Primordial goddess of Misery. She is the daughter of Nyx, the goddess of night and the twin of the god Momos. Her Latin name is Miseria, from which the English word 'misery' is derived. Geras the Primordial god of old age. He was depicted as a very small, skinny, and shrivelled up old man. His counterpart was Hebe, the goddess of youth. He was the son of Nyx and Erebos. Apate Primordial Goddess, the personification of deceit and was one of the evil spirits released from Pandora's box. Her mother was Nyx, the personification of night.Her siblings were Geras, the personification of old age; Oizys, the personification of suffering; Moros, the personification of doom; Momos, the personification of blame; Eris, the personification of strife; Nemesis, the personification of retribution; and Keres, the personification of carnage and violent death. Her mother, Nyx, is the personification of night, and her father, Erebos, the personification of darkness. Her counterpart Dolos (spelled Dolus in Latin) was the god of trickery and was one of the spirits released from Pandora's Box as well. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.